1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward enhanced target detection using dispersive versus non-dispersive scatterer signal processing.
2. Description of Related Art
While trying to detect dismounts and other slow-moving targets, a slow-moving or stationary radar platform is limited by the radar dwell duration (radar capacity requirements) and Doppler extent of the clutter. The problem is exacerbated by factors such as short duration dwells, wind-blown ground clutter, rain clutter, and bird-flock clutter. It can be difficult to separate target from clutter returns when the clutter is spread in Doppler (both may be identified as targets). The clutter (and other non-target signals) can be Doppler spread due to factors such as: radar platform motion; the nature of the clutter, such as whether it is wind blown, rain, bird flock, sea, etc.; or other factors such as platform motion or miscalibration. The target trackers or clutter maps can be overwhelmed by a very large number of clutter-hit detections (especially in air-to-ground modes). Approaches to mitigate these problems can require throughputs that exceed the capabilities of current radar systems. They can also rely on longer radar dwells and high-order phase models.